User blog:Eilonwyn/Desperation
Wow another part so soon after the other? Yay! :D Confusion Julie slept for another two days before she finally awoke to a growling stomach. She looked around the room and spotted Set sat next to her bed. The Bosmer looked exhausted, a shadow of his former self. Still, Julies eyes lit up when she looked at him. "Hey Set..." Julie whispered, extending her hand out to him. Set looked up a few seconds later, as if he had to drag himself back from his thoughts. He instinctively took Julies hand, rubbing his thumb over hers. He gave Julie a small, weak smile. "D'you have any food?" Set nodded, pulling round a bowl of stew. "Just like Jaryl makes..." He said softly. Julie grinned and grabbed the bowl, demolishing the stew in seconds. "Thanks Set." She beamed, sitting up and crossing her legs. "We need to talk." Set stiffened and hung his head. "Can't you just be happy I'm alive?" Julie looked surprised, tilting her head. "Well...of course I am. R-rie too. But...where exactly are we? How are you alive? Am I the one who died? Is this Aetherius?" "So many questions, Julie." Set began, glancing up to look at her face. "W-we're in Tamriel. You...you haven't died. We've just...been moved is all." Julie raised her brow, showing Set she wasn't satisfied with his answers. "You...know something don't you? What is it? And...And why did you pull back when I was showing you our b-baby?" "Julie...you have to understand, to me, it's been years since I last saw you. Time flows differently here. We...never age, but we still feel the days go by. I had no-one else to turn to and sh-she was familiar..." The Dunmer hung her head. "You needed something to fuck, and she was there, right?" She whispered, echoing Tele's words. "It ain't like that Julie. You were held in the Imperial city for such a long time, we thought you'd never get o-out..." "Don't lie Set. You're bad at it. I need the truth." Set sighed heavily and nodded. "Alright, you deserve that much at l-least." He stood up and walked over to sit on the side of the bed. Julie tensed up, obviously happy to have him be so close. "Maria and I. We died..." "I know that much at least..." Julie whispered, shuffling up closer and resting her head on the Bosmers shoulder. "But then one day, we awoke, found ourselves back here. It...wasn't just us, either. Karia was alive, Sottetta and Soldin too. Everyone we knew was alive, all in the same place, except for you..." "Because I hadn't died, right?" "No I don't think so. M-more because he had you already." Julie wraed her arms around Set instinctively. "He? He who?" Set opened his mouth to talk, but the door to their room burst open, an angry Breton standing in the frame. "Set. Do not talk anymore. I've fixed the problem." "R-rie?" Set asked, obvioulsy confused. "They're coming to get her and we can go back to normality." "This ain't normal Rie..." Julie chimed in, turning to look at Maria before wincing and clutching at her skull. "Th-the buzzing and c-clicking. I c-can hear it again." "Ah, they are here already. Excellent." "M-maria!" Set snapped. "Wh-why?" "Isn't it clear Set?" Maria sighed as the Bug-like Hunters burst in behind the Breton. "She'd destroy us all if she is left free like this." "F-free?" Julie stammered, creasing up due to the unbearable pain, "S-so ya gonna lock me up instead? P-put me in the ch-chair like before!? N-not on my watch..." Julie staggered to her feet and reached for her sword. Which...wasn't there. "S-sword! I need my sword...S-set, help..." Set shook his head, and retreated to a corner of the room. "I can't Jules...S-sorry." The Hunters descended on Julie, grabbing her by the arms and legs and soon dragged her off. She thrashed and screamed bloody murder, silenced by a sharp kick to the gut. Set hung his head as Maria approached. She took his hand and embraced him. "C'mon. We got to go to him as well." Some time later... Julie was thrown into a large room. It was raised high and the familiar architecture of the Ayleids told her she was back in the Imperial City. Whether it was in the tower or not, was yet to be revealed. She groaned and sat up, sporting several fresh cuts. In the middle of this room, stood a throne made of stone. and sat upon the throne of stone, was a figure Julie recognised and hated more than anything else in the world. Telemachus grinned back down at her. A statue made of glass, fit for the ugliest thing in existence. One could see right through him, and if peered at closely enough, a purple void tumbled and broiled in the centre of the statue. "Ah. Eilonwyn! Good to see you again!" "Tele..." Julie growled, standing shakily up. "What the fuck is going on!?" "I am a God!" Telemachus gloated, as if Julie wasn't even there. "I won! You lost!" "Not for long..." Julie muttered. "Give me a blade, and we can end this." "Oh? You want to end it all?" Maria asked, stepping out from behind the throne with Set trailing behind on the other side. Both of them had swords. Maria with Dawnbreaker, Set with the Pestilience blade. They stood in front of the statue, defending it, blades turned towards Julie. "This is what I was trying to say Julie..." Set said sadly. "You lost. Telemachus won, and made the world in his image. His...paradise!" He spat and glared at the ground. "He is the anchor to it. If he is defeated, the world will go back to normal and we..." "We'll go back to being dead." Maria finished, stepping forwards. Decision time! I leave the conclusion of this tale to you, my loyal two readers. What should Julie do? Return the world to normal and lose Set... ...Maria too, I guess... or surrender, give in and live under Telemachus' rule forever, with Set and Maria. You decide! :D Category:Blog posts Category:Stories